Druid/Quests
These are discussions of the salient points of the druid-specific quests in World of Warcraft. Many of these are to obtain forms, but are no longer necessary. You can still do them. Basics You start your druid specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game. You get this quest from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the druid trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. Starting at Level 10, more in-depth class-specific quests are available. All of these quests start with your 'quest trainer', who is a normal class trainer but who also gives out the class related quest starts. There are "leader" quests to direct you to this person if you are in another city when you reach the appropriate level. The Alliance 'quest trainer' for Druids is Mathrengyl Bearwalker in the Cenarion Enclave, in Darnassus, Teldrassil. He is on the second floor of the Druid tree. Ask a guard for Class Trainer → Druid and they will point you the way to the tree. The Horde "quest trainer" is Turak Runetotem on the Elder Rise in Thunder Bluff, Mulgore. Again ask a guard for Class Trainer → Druid. All these quests are multi-part and some parts have multiple steps. These are outlines of the whole process to accomplish the series of quests. The Quests Bear Form - Alliance When: Level 10 # Heeding the Call - This is an optional quest obtained from a druid trainer directing you to Mathrengyl Bearwalker in the Cenarion Enclave in Northern Darnassus. # Moonglade - Obtained from Mathrengyl Bearwalker in the Cenarion Enclave. Upon accepting this quest, you learn the spell "Teleport: Moonglade". Use this to teleport to Moonglade where you will talk to Dendrite Starblaze. # Great Bear Spirit - Obtained from Mathrengyl Bearwalker in Nighthaven, Moonglade. You need to travel to northwestern Moonglade to see what the Great Bear Spirit will teach you. When finished, return to Dendrite Starblaze. # Back to Darnassus - After you return to Dendrite from talking to the Great Bear Spirit, you will be sent back to Darnassus to speak with Mathrengyl Bearwalker. Hearth back or grab the flight path on the south side of Lake Elune'ara (48,67) and fly back. # Body and Heart - Picked up from Mathrengyl, you need to go to a cave east of Auberdine to face Lunaclaw. Use Cenarion Moondust at 43,46 to summon Lunaclaw. After killing Lunaclaw, return to Mathrengyl. Upon completion of this quest, you will learn Bear Form, Growl, and Maul (Rank 1). Cure Poison - Alliance When: Level 14 # Lessons Anew - Start this quest by speaking with Mathrengyl Bearwalker in Cenarion Enclave in Darnassus. He think you're ready to learn about poison and the power druids have over it and directs you to Moonglade to speak with Dendrite Starblaze in the village of Nighthaven. # The Principal Source - Dendrite Starblaze needs you to collect a sample of water from The Cliffspring Falls in Darkshore and take it to Alanndarian Nightsong in Auberdine. The cave is guarded by level 15-17 naga. The Stormscale Wave Rider has a knockback spell so make sure you fight with your back up to the wall or a tree, otherwise you'll get knocked into more naga. # Gathering the Cure - After giving Alanndarian the water, she tells you to gather 5 Earthroot and 12 Lunar Funguses so she can make a curative salve. Herbalists can gather Earthroot, or you can probably find some on the Auction House or from another player. The Lunar Fungus can be found in the caves east of Auberdine. # Curing the Sick - Alanndarian was able to make 10 doses of antidote and has asked you to use it on the sickly deer all around Darkshore. After you heal them, return to Dendrite Starblaze in Moonglade. # Power Over Poison - Dendrite Starblaze sends you back to Mathrengyl Bearwalker in Darnassus to learn the spell "Cure Poison". Potential Future Quests Aquatic Form :When: Level 16. Travel Form :When: Level 30. Cat Form :When: Level 20. Dire Bear Form :When: Level 40. :This is a trained ability, but does not replace regular bear form when acquired. Category:Druids